Veuve Noire
Veuve Noire est une compétence pour les personnages féminins dans Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas et Fallout 4. Fallout 3 Options de dialogue additionnelles * On peut parler à Ronald Laren dans les quêtes du Nuka-Cola Challenge dans un trio. Il courra alors à l'usine tout seul. Il finit toujours par apparaître mort aux portes de la fabrique si le personne du joueur choisit cette option. * On peut parler à Mr Burke à Megaton en payant le double dans to do the job, ou en laissant complètement tomber la bombe. * On peut parler à Karl en abandonnant le mot de passe dans la chambre de Ian West durant la quête Blood Ties. * On peut parler au Mécaniste dans le but de terminer la bataille contre son némésis, la AntAgonizer. Le Voyageur Solitaire obtiendra aussi son costume. * On peut parler à Dukov de sa clé sans la payer durant la quête You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head. * On peut parler au Défenseur Morrill au début de Operation: Anchorage, pour que le Voyageur Solitaire puisse passer à travers l'ascenseur, bien que ce soit juste pour la forme, comme il vous laissera de toute façon enter à l'intérieur sans l'aptitude. * On peut utiliser cette compétence sur le Défenseur Sibley au début de la série de quêtes de Operation: Anchorage, où il conduira le joueur au Protecteur McGraw sans agression. Il continue néanmoins de chauffer le personnage du joueur, à la fin. * Il est possible de convaincre Ramsey de vendre des esclaves au personnage du joueur pendant la quête Into The Pitt. * Il est possible de convaincre Wernher de nous donner des cartouches 5.56mm, si l'on a décidé de se rallier aux esclaves dans la quête Free Labor. ** Alternativement, si le joueur prend le parti d'Ashur, il est possible de convaincre Wernher de partir au lieu de le tuer. * On peut utiliser cette compétence sur Paulson lorsqu'il est rencontré pour la première fois. Il dira au joueur la raison de sa vengeance. Fallout: New Vegas Options de dialogue additionnelles * Il est possible de convaincre Chris Haversam qu'il est effectivement humain, permettant par là-même au courir de le convaincre de saboter les roquettes pour la quête Come Fly With Me. * Après avoir demandé pour quelque travail, il est possible de persuader Swank de nous donner 100 capsules pour nous "acheter quelque chose de joli". * Il est possible de séduire Benny et le faire dormir avec vous la première fois que vous le rencontrez, obtenant une chance de le tuer discrètement dans la nuit. * Il est possible de séduire Carlyle St. Clair III dans le but d'avoir une aventure sexuelle dans une poubelle durant la quête Beyond the Beef. * On peut convaincre Old Ben de reprendre de nouveau le travail d'escorte dans Wang Dang Atomic Tango. * Quand Rose of Sharon Cassidy épilogue sur le Mojave comme n'étant pas un endroit pour les 'soft living or soft men', on peut plaisanter sur le fait que les hommes ne restent pas mou longtemps en notre compagnie. * On peut flirter avec Jack dans la Nellis Air Force Base durant la quête Young Hearts, tout comme convaincre Janet de venir le voir. * Une prostituée nommée Dazzle dans la cour intérieure du Gomorrah proposera du sexe avec le Courrier pour 50 capsules au lieu de 100. * Il est possible de convaincre Tyrone d'abandonner les ingrédients chimiques en échange de sexe durant la quête Don't Make a Beggar of Me. * Pendant Strike Up the Band, après avoir aidée Dean Domino avec les hologrammes de la Sierra Madre, il est possible de le persuader directement de faire ce travail avec la parade des feux d'artifice, en proclamant "a man with cold feet isn't somebody I'd share a bed with." * Durant la quête Happy Trails Expedition, on peut dire à Ricky lorsqu'il nous propose du sexe qu'il faudra amener une pince à épiler et un miscroscope. * durant la quête Old World Blues, le Courrier peut flirter avec son propre disembodied brain. Fallout 4 Généralités La compétence Veuve Noire est la deuxième Compétence disponible sous l'Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Charisme. Elle permet d'augmenter les dégâts face à des personnages masculins ainsi que déverrouiller des options de dialogues supplémentaires avec des personnages de sexe opposé. Paliers Notes * L'augmentation de dégâts alloué par cette compétence n'affecte pas les super mutants, goules sauvages, ou les swampfolk. * Les choix de dialogue découlant de ces compétences associées de comptent pas comme un succès de Discours. Les coulisses "Black Widow" tire son nom de l'habitude des femelles Latrodectus (araignées veuves noires) de cannibaliser leurs compagnons pendant ou après l'accouplement. C'est aussi la désignation officielle du FBI pour une femme ayant assassiné son(ses) mari(s), généralement de façon sérielle et/ou par motivation financière. Bugs En raison de plusieurs fautes de frappe, dans Fallout 4, les Rangs 2 et 3 ne fournissent aucun bénéfice actuel de succès des chances de pacification avec la compétence Intimidation. de:Schwarze Witwe en:Black Widow es:Viuda Negra it:Vedova Nera pl:Czarna Wdowa ru:Чёрная вдова (способность) uk:Чорна вдова (здатність) Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 3 Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 4